ryuu_bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200215-history
Shoto Todoroki
|image = Shoto Todoroki.png |kanji = |romaji = Todoroki Shōto |birthday= January 11 |age = 37 |gender = Male |height= 183 cm (6'0") |weight= |hair = White (right side) Crimson (left side) |eye= Grey (right side) Turquoise (left side) |quirk= Half-Cold Half-Hot |status= Alive |family= Enji Todoroki (father) Rei Todoroki (mother) Fuyumi Todoroki (older sister) Touya Todoroki (older brother) Natsuo Todoroki (older brother) Kei Yamada (younger half-brother) Kou Yamada (younger half-brother) Izuku Midoriya (husband) Sasuke Midoriya (son) Haruka Midoriya (son) Ikumi Midoriya (son) |occupation = Pro Hero |bloodtype = O |birthplace = Near |fightingstyle = Long Range Combat|}} is the current Number 2 hero, also known as Frostburn (フロストバーン). He is married to Number 1 hero Deku and they have three sons together. Appearance Shoto has relatively long hair, evenly split between white on his right-side and crimson on his left, visibly reflecting his Quirk. He has a burn scar over his left eye from childhood. He possesses , which causes his left eye to be turquoise and his right eye to be gray. In a few episodes, it's seen that he has an impressive physique, noted by Kohei Horikoshi himself in Shoto's Manga profile. He is considered very good-looking. In his Hero Costume, Shoto wears a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, a silver-coloured combat vest, and white boots. He also wears a belt with metal capsules containing medical supplies. He has two burgundy wrist guards with metal plating that match his vest to help regulate the temperature of his body after his attacks. Personality Shoto originally had a cold, aloof personality which stemmed from his abusive upbringing. Focused and unemotional, Shoto preferred to keep to himself instead of hanging out with other people. After the events of the U.A. Sports Festival, however, Shoto has become noticeably more sociable, even gaining a sense of humor and occasionally smiling, although still retaining a distant attitude for the most part. Despite his usual reserved demeanor, Shoto did initially possess a mild level of arrogance, which, combined with his solitary tendencies, sometimes made him take the initiative without considering the opinions of others, as he was confident that he could take on any obstacles with his own strength. He used to be much more unfriendly as well, to the point of causing someone to resent him. Shoto is seasoned in battle, being able to stay calm and composed even while fighting real villains. Though brutal in combat, Shoto is well-grounded on the ethics of heroism, only wishing to subdue his frozen opponents as opposed to killing them by prolonging their frozen states. Shoto appears to draw his heroic values from All Might, which is a trait he shares in common with Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou. Shoto had a deep loathing for his fire abilities, which he inherited from Endeavor, as it symbolized his father's wickedness towards him and his mother as well as what he was born to be: a tool to surpass All Might, a fate that he detests. As such, Shoto decided to rely solely on his ice power and never use the other half of his Quirk in battles, going so far as to cover his left torso and arm with ice in his first Hero Costume to symbolize his rebellion against his father. His flames would be used only to undo his freezing moves. During his match with Izuku Midoriya in the U.A. Sports Festival, Izuku's speech made the memory of his mother's supportive words resurface, and for the first time since his childhood, Shoto used his fire power in combat. After the battle, Shoto had mixed feelings about using his left side, but after reconciling with his mother, Shoto eventually came to terms with the half he once hated. Despite being scarred by her when he was a young kid, Shoto showcases no hard feelings towards his mother, visiting her often ever since the end of the Sports Festival. However, Shoto still harbors a grudge towards Endeavor, even if he respects his father's ability as a Hero, admitting to himself that such hatred can't vanish so easily and that he was wrong in trying to bury it. Having been denied a normal childhood so that his father could train him to realize his own selfish ambitions, Shoto still holds various psychological scars, which tend to emerge back into his mind when others compare him to Endeavor. Abilities Overall Abilities: Shoto has been established as the strongest student in Class 1-A. Even after defeating him in the Sports Festival, Katsuki Bakugo seems to acknowledge that Todoroki should have won the fight had he used his full power. Shoto was able to easily overpower villains at the Landslide Zone alone and showcased elite judgment, combat awareness, and athletic ability during the U.A. Sports Festival. During his match with Izuku Midoriya, a fan claimed that Shoto was already stronger than the average Pro-Hero. It was even suggested that he could have won against Katsuki but intentionally lost when he held back on using his fire quirk. After coming to terms with using his firepower, Shoto was strong enough to hold his ground against the Hero Killer Stain, a powerful villain who had bested various Pro-Heroes. Stain himself acknowledges Shoto's prowess. Enhanced Durability: Shoto has proven himself to be quite resilient, being able to withstand multiple attacks from Izuku Midoriya's, including a direct, One For All-enhanced punch to the stomach, without sustaining major injuries. Enhanced Endurance: Shoto has shown to be able to endure combat even while injured, such as in his battle with Stain, where he is able to continue fighting and supporting his allies despite suffering from multiple bleeding injuries on his arm and face, and still to drag the villain's unconscious body once the battle is over. Enhanced Agility: Shoto is fast, agile and has quick reflexes. He was able to keep first place during the majority of the Obstacle Race during the sports festival thanks to his own athletic ability. He was also able to create ice walls within a split second in order to prevent himself from getting thrown out of the ring during his battles with Izuku and Katsuki. He was also able to partially dodge a knife thrown at his face and several other attacks by Chizome Akaguro, a notably agile opponent. Keen Intellect: Shoto has proven to be very intelligent. During the U.S.J. incident, Shoto surmised that the villains had a Quirk user among their ranks that could jam communications. He realized the villains attacking had some kind of agenda and interrogated some of them to get answers. Shoto's theory was correct as the villain's goal was to kill All Might. Shoto deduced Izuku had a connection to All Might after experiencing Izuku's power and matching it from his witnessing All Might fighting Nomu. While he was correct in deducing Izuku had a connection to the hero, he incorrectly believed the latter might be All Might's secret love child. He was able to work out the location of Izuku, Tenya, and Stain from an emergency call in and make it in time though he did complain it took a while. Quirk : Shoto's Quirk gives him dual pyrokinesis and cryokinesis, divided between his left and right sides, respectively. The appendages on his right side can drastically lower temperatures of anything they touch, enough so to create large waves of ice. The limbs on his left side generate heat and allow Shoto to create and shoot streams of fire. Until taken to his bodily limit, neither has any visible effect on his body. The drawback to his Quirk arises from his need to maintain his own body temperature, as excessive use of his ice power causes Shoto to suffer from frostbite. The frost that covers his body slows him down physically and weakens the strength and speed of his ice attacks. However, this weakness can be counteracted if Shoto uses his left side to offset the low temperature. The side effect to the prolonged use of his fireside has yet to be revealed, but likely resembles a mix of burns and heatstroke. As noted by Stain, one of Shoto's greatest weaknesses is his heavy reliance on the devastating power of his Quirk. Another shortcoming is that Shoto is unable to fully control the fire he generates. While he has predominately used only his ice power for the last ten years out of spite to Endeavor, allowing large and small-scale control over its abilities (ie creating ice glaciers and also only freezing Iida's Engine calves without him realizing it), it is only after the Sports Festival that he begins using his fire as well. While he is capable of using these two abilities simultaneously, he has said that he isn't used to doing this and still needs practice in dual-wielding his Quirk. While training for his ultimate move, he claimed that using both abilities at the same time slows him down. Super Moves * : Shoto creates an enormous ice glacier, that can either encapsulate his opponent or block the immediate field of battle in ice. This move is first used in his battle against Hanta Sero in the Sports Festival, but is unnamed until the Final Exams. He noted to Sero that it was more powerful than necessary, but he was irritated (from talking with Endeavor) and overdid it. A variation of this move, slightly smaller in size, is shown in his battle against Katsuki Bakugou. He also used this attack on a massive scale while attacking Mr. Compress. Stats